Stories Told on Barney
The following is an archive list of stories told on episodes of Barney throughout the years. These stories were created for the series, were told by cast members, or are actually children's books available at the time. Barney & the Backyard Gang #The Night Before Christmas (partially) #Let's Go Camping Barney Season 1 (1992) #Animals are Family #Little Red Riding Hood #The Noodle Boy #The Little Red Hen #Johnny Appleseed #The Lion and the Mouse #The Ant and the Grasshopper #Kitty Caught a Caterpillar #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band #Luci's Dinosaur Dream #The Big Green Hairy Monster #The Ant and the Crumb #The Three Little Pigs Barney Season 2 (1993-1994) #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (via radio) #Three Billy Goats Gruff #Good Night Owl #Mama, Do You Love Me? #Our Silly Book #Mr. Circle #Hansel and Gretel #Getting the Goats Out of the Garden #Ten, Nine Eight #Imagination Island Barney Season 3 (1995-1997) #Jack and the Beanstalk #The Elves and the Shoemaker #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet #The Little Red Hen #Harry the Dirty Dog #The Fisherman and His Wife #The Lonely Little Number #Charlie Needs a Cloak #The Lion and the Mouse #The Little Engine That Could #The Treasure of Coco Island #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Captain Pickles Saves the Day Barney Season 4 (1997-1998) #Just One More Thing #The Elephant and the Mouse #The Three Little Pigs #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" #The Gingerbread Man #This is the House that Jack Built #The Family Quilt #The City Mouse and the Country Mouse #Paul Bunyan #The Wind and the Sun #The Baby Sister #The Princess and the Frog #Turtles #The Little Egg Girl #The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs #Belling the Cat #The Turnip Barney Season 5 (1998-1999) #The Dog and His Shadow #The Sleeping Princess #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow #Stone Soup #Little Yellow Riding Hood Barney Season 6 (1999-2001) #The Sleeping Princess #The Little Red Hen #Stone Soup #Taking Turns #The Three Little Pigs (Scenes Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Paul Bunyan (Scenes Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #The Three Little Pigs #Be Yourself #The Ants and the Grasshopper (Scenes Taken from: Seven Days a Week) #The Tortoise and the Hare (Scenes Taken from: First Things First!) Barney Season 7 (2002) #The Floodledoops #The Lonely Princess #Three Billy Goats Gruff #The Lion and the Mouse #The Night Before Christmas Barney Season 8 (2003-2004) #The Lion and the Mouse (Scenes Taken from: A New Friend) #The Sharing Hen (Scenes Taken from: Sharing Is Caring!) #Dancing with Daddy #Dancing Hero #Alice in Wonderland #Animals in the Park #The Princess and the Pea #The Sharing Hen #The Fisherman and His Wife #The Elves and the Shoemaker #The Girl Who Called Wolf #The Just Right Restaurant #Jack and the Beanstalk #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Sleeping Princess Barney Season 9 (2004-2005) #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Sharing Hen #The Land of Make-Believe Barney Season 10 (2006) #The Three Little Pigs #The Adventures of Captain Pickles #Pandora's Box #The Princess Without a Song to Sing Barney Season 11 (2007) #Pandora's Box (Scenes Taken from: Fairy Tales) #The Princess Without a Song to Sing (Scenes Taken from: Singing) #The Popcorn Pot #The Princess and the Magic Words #Melanie's Bedtime Story #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The Wind and the Sun #The Little Star that Fell from the Sky #Cinderella #The Emperor's Contest #The Chase #The Princess and the Frog Barney Season 12 (2008) #Once Upon a Moon #The Sword in the Sandbox #The Reluctant Dragon #Princess Pumpernickel Barney Season 13 (2009) # The Nightingale # King Midas